hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Species 8472
Species 8472 was the Borg designation for a tripedal and apparently highly xenophobic non-humanoid species whose actual name is unknown. 8472 was first encountered by the Federation starship USS Voyager in the Delta Quadrant in 2373. The species originates from a dimension called fluidic space, accessible by quantum singularities. They are believed by the Borg to be the ultimate form of biological evolution. History After their portal into the Federations galaxy was moved into the Hellcat Squadron Universe they began creating small colonies for them to live in, however they remained reclusive and isolated untill they faced attacks by the Triple Alliance, they then started fighting back against them and joined the Coalition for protection. Biology Species 8472 is tripedal, around three meters tall, extremely muscular, and biologically unique. Their DNA is arranged in a triple helix formation, and is the most densely coded DNA ever encountered by Starfleet. They are known to have as many as five sexes. The species' immune system is able to destroy anything which penetrates their body systems: chemical, biological, or technological. They are impervious to normal Borg assimilation methods. Their immune system can even be used as a means of attack. If cornered they attack with their claws rather than with any other type of weapon allowing Species 8472's cells to come into contact with a victim's where they will infect every system and consume it from the inside out. In addition, if threatened, Species 8472 are able to commit suicide by releasing a cellular toxin into their bloodstreams. They emit a biogenic field around their bodies; this field renders them nearly invisible to sensors, making it impossible to pinpoint their exact location. This field also interferes with normal transporters. Exactly how this biogenic field is produced is unknown. Physiologically, Species 8472 is non-humanoid. They are able to withstand the vacuum of space. It is probable that in fluidic space they are able to swim through the organic matter similar to their ships, which share their unique physiology. They communicate exclusively via telepathy. Kes was able to make contact with Species 8472 while they were in conflict with the Borg; they vowed that 'the weak will perish'. With their dense musculature and increased height, Species 8472 possess great flexibility and can move much faster than either humanoids or Borg. They are able to penetrate force fields and rip through bulkheads with apparent ease. They have very little soft tissue, and much of their skeleton is exposed, particularly around their necks. Species 8472 does appear to have nostrils, suggesting a sense of smell; however, they possess no ears or mouth and have distinctive cross-shaped pupils. They appear purple to green depending on the lighting. It is not known if Species 8472 is the only species to have evolved in fluidic space or if they exterminated the others as they attempted to do in normal space. Culture and Technology Bioengineered Technology The bioships used by Species 8472 are very advanced and share their unique genetic makeup. They are living organic vessels capable of warp speed, and are very heavily armed and shielded. Inside, the walls and floor appear to be flesh; spider web-like material is used in place of an EPS system. The structural supports are made of bone. The ship's computer is similar to a nervous system and uses neuropeptides. The ships are native to fluidic space and are able to function as well in the organic matter of fluid space as they are in the vacuum of normal space. They are also equipped to detect the pressure wave created when a vessel crosses into fluidic space from normal space. A bioship carries only one crew member, who acts as the pilot. Its hull is resistant to conventional weaponry, including Borg assimilation, and also reflects sensor scans and tractor beams. The bioships are armed with energy beam weapons. Although the beam appears less coherent than either Starfleet or Borg weapons, it is able to inflict greater damage; Voyager was knocked off course by a beam that just missed it. Nine bioships can combine their firepower using an energy focusing ship, forming a planet killer. It is unknown whether the ships evolved naturally or if they were engineered to fit their task by Species 8472. Relationships *Starfleet - since Voyager had developed nanoprobe enhanced warheads, Species 8472 thought that Starfleet was going to invade their space, so they created biospheres to simulate Starfleet Academy so they can infiltrate the Federation. However, Voyager found out, and after negotiations, Species 8472 returned home. It is unknown if any further kind of relationship was developed with Starfleet and Species 8472. A member of this species, one who took the form of Commander Valerie Archer, remarked that though Humans are genetically impure, they created beautiful works. *Hellcat Squadron - Since the rip into their dimension was brought to the Hellcat Squadron Universe they decided to remain mostly isolated, however after several attacks by NOD Species 8472 decided to Join the Coalition to defend Fluidic Space and their colonies in the Hellcat Squadron Universe *Scrin - Species 8472 was shocked to meet energy based beings made up of Tiberium and they viewed the Scrin as a Messianic like Race and calls them 'the hierarchy'. If the Scrin are under attack they will fight to 'purge heretics' who attempt to kill them. *Flood Sepratists - They are neutral. *Xen Aliens - Apparently Species 8472 have met the Xen Aliens only once after one of their bioships stranded into Xen and never returned. *Race X - The borg wern't the only ones that Species 8472 fought, apparently a group of Race-X Invaders came into Fluidic Space and fought Species 8472 untill they were overwhelmed and forced to retreat. *The Borg Collective - They hate each other, enough said. *Bionicle - Species 8472 refer to them as 'Biomechanicals' and treat them equally as if they were one of their own. Culture All that is known of Species 8472's culture is that the species was highly xenophobic; they consider all other lifeforms to be genetically impure and inherently weak, and any alien entering fluidic space is seen as contaminating the realm. They believed the only way to purge a species of its weakness was to exterminate them, even if that meant eliminating all life on the planet. However, since contact with the Coalition, what began as a simple alliance to preserve their survival became true acceptance of the Coalition's composite races. They appear to have appreciation for art, as mentioned above. However they seem to also have some form of religion due to the fact they viewed the Scrin as god-like figures. Notable Members The names for most Species 8472 individuals are unknown to humans, however, they are given nicknames by non-Species 8472 friendlies. Here are a list of such individuals. *'Lykurgus' *'Jon-Kole' *'Kreptor' Category:Life Forms